Need You Now
by Tara1993
Summary: A look into Alice and Hatters life after their trip through the looking glass, and how they deal with their love and their need for each other. Inspired by the song Need You Now by Lady Antebellum.


**I am back! okay so this was the first oneshot I wrote after my chapter story Where It Belongs the two don't go together there is no relation to the two stories, totally different things. This story was actually inspired by the song Need You Now by Lady Antebellum which I urge you to listen to if you haven't it's a beautiful song. So here is my next little story, Enjoy!!!**

* * *

Alice had taken a lot of pictures. Hatter called it obsessive; she just wanted something of him that would stay. She was getting over her abandonment issues slowly but still, if he ever left her she wanted something to remember him by. She'd never tell him that though.

Right now the multitude of pictures of him, her, both of them, were scattered across the floor of her room with her sitting in the middle of the mess. She hadn't seen Hatter in almost two days now. They'd both been so busy with work and when they were off they were too tired to do anything. So now she was sifting through pictures trying to satisfy a very resolute need.

She picked up one of the few pictures he'd posed for, mostly because he was in a goofy mood that day. His hand rested on his hip and his other on his hat. She laughed, not the best model in the world but he was hers. She put that one aside and picked up another taken the same day but he'd been tired of her constantly taking pictures and all she got was his hand in front of the lenses and him laughing in the background. The next one she picked up was her favorite.

She hated to be like all those ridiculous girls who took pictures of them kissing their boyfriends, but this one just seemed right. Her forehead rested against Hatters, her eyes closed peacefully and his open, looking at her with such love and caring it made her heart ache for the real thing. She wondered if he was thinking about her right now.

She glanced at her clock and saw it read a quarter after one, he was probably asleep, she should be. She sat back against her bed and argued with herself about whether she should call or not. She figured why not, even if he didn't pick up she'd at least get to hear his voice. She shook her head at how pathetic she was and dilled the number. After the third ring she was prepared for the voicemail but she heard a click and then his voice.

"Hello?" He sounded strangely awake.

"Hi." She said simply, losing all train of thought.

"Alice? What's wrong?" She didn't know what to say, she didn't want to sound needy.

"Hatter I." She stopped herself.  
"I'll be right there." He said with determination in his voice. Alice sighed and closed her phone tossing it on the chair next to her door. She picked the photos off the floor and put them back in the colorful box marked 'Wonderland' and pushed it under the bed where no one else would find it. She walked out into the living room, the flat felt empty without her mom in it, she'd left for a vacation yesterday, Alice opted to stay behind. The knocking at the door broke her thoughts and she opened it quickly. The second he could Hatter pulled her into him, wrapping his arms tightly around her. She sighed and relaxed taking in his warm scent and the feel of him pressed against her.

"You okay?" He asked with a slightly worried look, she nodded. .

"Now, yeah. Stay with me?" She asked pulling him into her again. He didn't answer just pushed his lips against hers and wrapped his arms tight around her waist.

"I am sorry I called you over so late, or, early." She said between kisses.

"Its fine, I missed you." He said, pushing her through her bedroom door and trailing kisses down her neck. She led him to the bed and they lay down together. He pulled her in close and kissed her again. They lost themselves in each other that night, slowly and sweetly and Alice let herself cry into his chest at how in love she was. And when she whispered his name in the dark he let himself cry too.

* * *

Hatter sat alone in his flat. He'd been going through things that Jack had left behind, preparing to move. He'd made it to the kitchen but he found a bottle under the sink and right now he was sitting in his living room staring at it. He knew what it was, alcohol, some of it traveled through the looking glass and he'd seen a few unfortunate Wonderlanders addicted to it. He sighed and picked up the bottle pouring a small bit into a glass and then picking that up, glancing curiously at it. Alice would kill him if she knew he drank any of this but he was curious.

He stopped. Alice. He hadn't seen her in almost a day and as sad as it was he was going crazy without her. He put the glass to his lips and swallowed its contents. It burned going down his throat and he winced a bit but then he realized it felt almost good and he took another sip. He glanced over at the door and wished Alice would just walk through it but nothing happened.

He looked at the clock and then realized that he still didn't know how to read it. He took another gulp of the burning liquid and then picked up the phone dialing Alice's number. The digital clock on his phone read one twenty five pm and he hoped Alice was home. She picked up after the second ring and he was glad to hear her voice.

"What's up Hatter?" She asked, he had to wonder how she knew it was him before he'd said anything, something about caller ID she'd said, whatever that was.

"Alice can you?" He stopped, can she what? He didn't know what to ask.

"Hatter are you okay?" He didn't answer.

"I'll be right over." She said, then hung up. He stood taking the bottle with him and walking into the kitchen. He dumped the rest of the drink down the drain and then tossed the bottle away. His head hurt too much already and if that's what alcohol did to you he was more than happy to stick with tea.

She knocked on the door a few minutes later and he rushed to open it.

"Hatter are you alright?" She asked cupping his face in her hand. He sighed and nodded. She furrowed her brow and stared at him.

"Your drunk?" She said

"A little." He confessed.

"Where did you get it?" She asked.

"Jack had it here, don't worry I threw it out." He told her. She sighed again; he leaned down and rested his head against hers.

"Please Alice, I need you." He pleaded. She looked deep into his eyes, past the thin drunken haze and could realize that he meant it. She pushed her lips against his and instantly felt his hands wrap around her and pull her close. He sighed, grateful for her body pressed tightly against his. He pulled her to the bedroom and they tumbled down onto the bed.

They were frantic and desperate that time but he didn't mind. He let her rake her nails down his back and she let him nip and bite down her neck. When they were done they lay together, tired and content and more than satisfied. They held each other close and exchanged sweet kisses. Then fell asleep whispering sweet nothings into the night.

* * *

This pattern continued for weeks. One would get lonely and call the other and they would meet up, make love, spend the night. It was wonderful, the spurts of lust between the two. They would still get together for simple nights, going out to a movie, dinner out. But every once in a while it was just an urgent need.

He found her pictures eventually and they'd spent an entire day laughing and looking at old memories. They made love twice that night because Alice couldn't let go and Hatter didn't want to.

They spent nights at Hatters too and Alice found Jack's second stash of alcohol that Hatter had missed. Normally she wouldn't approve of a Wonderlander drinking Oyster alcohol, nether knew the side effects but she joined him in drinking half the bottle anyway because they had nothing better to do that night. When Alice decided they'd had enough she capped the bottle and lay back on the couch. Her brain was a bit fuzzed but she could clearly see Hatter coming back from the kitchen and walking up to her slowly. He smiled down at her and she could tell he was a little tipsy as well, she giggled.

"What's so funny?" He asked knelling down in front of her. She laughed again.

"Were going to be so hung over tomorrow." She said laughing. He gave her a questionable look.

"Well I don't know what that means but I suppose I'll find out soon enough." He said scooping her up off the couch and into his arms, she squealed and slapped him playfully telling him to put her down but he ignored her and carried her into his bedroom.

The darkness of midnight had taken over his room making it almost impossible to see, Hatter insisted on having dark shades over his window.

He carried her over to his bed and gently laid her down and he followed, resting gently on top of her. She smiled up at him and brought her hand up to his face. He beamed down at her and let his forehead rest against hers. They both let out a contented sigh and she opened her eyes trying to take in everything about his face that she could. His deep brown eyes that she lost herself in, his beautifully soft skin, interrupted by the fine stubble he let grown on his chin that she loved so much. And his perfect lips, soft and warm against her own. She pulled him down and pressed her lips to his. He pulled back slightly, enough that his lips rested against hers.

"We should sleep." He said against her mouth. She nodded.

"Yeah we should."

They didn't though. They made love far into the early morning. Sweet almost overbearing love, filled with so much passion that Alice could only take it all in and try and return it with as much fervor as he'd given it to her.

They fell asleep tangled in each other's arms around six in the morning both dreaming wonderfully sweet dreams of the other.

* * *

**So a little sweet fluff for ya there. Just something simple I wrote in about an hour, nothin major. I plan on having my next oneshot up within a few weeks, I still have some editing to do on it to get it together and they I'll post it. Also if you enjoyed this please go check out my chapter fic for Alice that I mentioned eairler, you can find it on my account (shamless plug I know, sorry) Thanks for reading!!!**

**~Tara~**


End file.
